Off Screen
by Prepare for the Noble War
Summary: She was an average, at home, internet sensation, vampire rights activist until Nan Flanagan decided she would be a perfect spokesperson for the AVL during the day. After her first show she meets Eric, and it is a tense relationship of attraction and annoyance. But he just won't leave her alone whenever she is in town. M for later situations, swearing, and so on. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

It had been two years since vampires world wide had come out of the coffin. Since the very moment she heard, the second people started their riots and fear-filled delusional accusations, Cadia had been a Vampire Rights Activist. Not a member of any organised group, or even famous. But she did her research, she watched every news report or live debate, and she responded. Fully, loud, proud, and honest, on the internet.

Cadia wrote, she made videos, she made sure every social network account she owned heard something of her. At first it was just meant to be an archive of her own opinions, for herself. But then people began to watch her videos, comment for more, debate against or for her as much as they debated for the spokespeople who were on TV, truly famous. It grew into a big deal in six months, and now in two years, she had a website of her own, youtube, facebook, twitter, myspace, formspring, blog, every single thing that would help her get the word out.

It was an accidental uprise. What started on youtube as Vampire Rights : Cadia Speaks vlogs, had a fanbase, a funding, fan made and sold t shirts, stickers. When it came to vampires, Nan Flanagan and the Newlin tribe could have the TV. Cadia ruled the internet. And all this was from her bedroom in Montpelier, Louisiana.

Cadia turned on the TV and found the TBBN channel. Nan Flanagan was on talking to Theodore Newlin. She had come in just after the beginning, but it was obvious be the Reverend's tirade that he had been questioned or provoked.

"We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence!" He went off. Cadia sat back in her rolling chair by her desk, watching with interest. "The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan! Demons! Literally. They have no soul!"

The newswoman, Sharon, cut in. "But reverend Newlin, you must be aware or polls that show consistently growing support for vampire rights." She informed him.

"Those polls are fixed! Do you know how much money these monsters have given to politicians of both parties? As well as the corporate media?"

Nan Flanagan reacted. "That's nonsense! Vampires don't seek to control human policy. It's of very little interest to us. We simply want the-"

"You can't trace any of it!" Newlin interrupted loudly. "It's all been laundered."

"Are you accusing my organization of criminal activity, sir?" Nan asked much kinder than she should at that display.

Newlin raised his nose. "I will not speak to her directly, Sharon." He huffed.

"Why is that, Reverend Newlin?" Sharon asked him.

"My commitment to Christ Jesus, praise his name! ...compels me not to recognize her kind!"

Sharon was quick, and almost looked annoyed. "Well! That's gonna make it difficult to have a dialogue."

"I will not speak to her directly!" Newlin repeated frantically.

Nan just pressed her mouth into a thin line. "Okay."

Their time ended and Cadia muted the TV. She rolled over to her dresser in her desk chair, grabbed her camera, and decided to make a response.

* * *

Nan Flanagan was still frustrated with the interview. If that idiot reverend decided to refuse to talk to her, it made any and all debate nearly impossible from then on for her. He would just continue to slander their race and not allow a word against it. Solely because he was too stubborn to believe that half of the world was beginning to accept vampire's.

It was two hours after her interview that she checked her email. From one of the higher up members of the American Vampire League, she received a web link. She was always reluctant to click those, as they were usually annoying news articles or rants from Newlin that she could later address, but this didn't look like it was from any normal news site. The main address was VampireActivistsCommune dot com.

She did click it. The link led her to a gold and white webpage. The top left corner had the picture of a girl with a choppy black hair cut with text over it reading OFFICIAL WEBSITE OF CADIA SPEAKS. Nan Flanagan scrolled down slightly to a video, the title including today's date followed by TBBN: FOTS vs. AVL discussion. It intrigued her, and Nan hit the play button.

The girl in the video was the same in the picture, but much more refined, with normal hair and in a dark room. She began speaking. "This is Cadia. The interview on TBBN just minutes ago has truly bothered me. I have seen Reverend Newlin be childish before, but this radical need he has to undermine himself has finally grown. Fixed polls? Demons? Not only has he seemed to once again forget that Vampires were once just as human as us, that they are not possessed, but he's accusing them of crimes that have not happened."

"Fixed polls? Understandable if the results of our nations actual politics differed from the results from our nations citizens, even worldwide. There are literally hundreds of polls on the internet that are non-biased, confidential, and if you really want you can even change your answer, but those polls are never more than a few percent off from the representatives who speak for us."

"And then, if you didn't see the interview, Reverend Newlin fully refuses to speak to Nan Flanagan directly. A sudden change, solely because, in my opinion, he was running out of an argument. All that man ever talks about is God and then accusing the entire vampire race for ever mishap, murder, and natural disaster. It's frustrating to watch, and imagine being part of the interview! He won't let you have a word in, then ignores your every point. I would love to have a debate with him, though, I can't deny it, if solely to verbally bitchslap him into silence and discuss vampire rights properly."

There was nothing more to the video after than then the girl's goodbye. Nan left the page up and left, only to a moment later pull her assistant into the room.

"You see that girl?" Nan asked the human woman. She nodded and commented she had seen some videos before. "Well I want that girl as a secondary spokesperson for the AVL. You have a week to get me an appointment with her."

The assistant nodded and scurried away. Nan didn't touch her computer again, leaving it as it was, at the end of the video with this Cadia girl's face on the screen.

* * *

A couple days had passed and Cadia decided to have her usual Friday night live webcast. It was the only time she really responded to people who watched verbally, though she did return emails or comments. She was all set up at around eight at night, connecting her video camera to her computer and opening to her website. For once she wasn't looking forward to a video, but it needed to be done. Eight fifteen on the dot she started recording.

"Hi everyone, this is my usual live webcast so feel free to message me during it." She started not as lively as usual. "It's been a couple days now so all of you have likely heard about Reverend Theodore Newlin's death, rest in peace."

A message popped up on her screen. all it said was 'Death, not murder?' "Yes, I said death, rather than the supposed murder by vampires." Another one popped up, with only 'Supposed?' "And I say supposed because what can they prove. I'm not saying it isn't possible, but this really could just be Newlin's son inheriting his blatant disregard for rights to a trial, thank you."

Nothing else popped up. "Right, so I have to say I am actually slightly upset about the late Newlin's death. I always wanted to go toe to toe with the guy. Changing subject, there was also a fire in Ohio, did you hear about that? It killed two vampires, and the police are trying to say it was the vampires who caused it, even though the fire was during the day and the fire marshal's public report said the source was gas lit outside of the house."

She paused as another bubble popped onto her screen. Cadia saw it was long and began to read it out loud. "Cadia, turn around. Nan Flanagan is behind you."

Her stomach dropped and she turned, only to see that the blonde vampire spokeswoman really was in her room. She stood arms crossed, with two men in suits, watching Cadia carefully. Cadia jump, pulling the plugs out of her camera and stopping her broadcast. She was on her feet, heart pounding in shock and slight fear, facing Nan in a second.

"How did you get in here?" Cadia asked, as vampires had to be invited home. And Cadia had thought that she was home alone this whole time.

Nan responded. "Your mother, I think, got here when we did." She sounded and looked just like she did on television. Cadia took a deep breath and turned on her lamp so her room wasn't dark anymore. "I was going to call, but while you have a thousand websites you answer to, you don't have a single phone."

It was true Cadia didn't have a cell, or a landline, but her mother had a cell phone that her whole house used. She didn't mention that though. "Right, yeah, but why are you here, no offence?" She asked in a fluster.

"You have a talent for broadcasting, Cadia Hanson, and quite in favor of AVL. I want you to be my daytime spokesperson." Nan Flanagan told her straight out. "I can travel to do them, as I have been, but one out of four interviews I loose because I'm unable to make time. You will remedy that."

This was incredible. Not exactly a dream come true for Cadia, but it was further than she ever thought to go with her homemade website. She would be on actual TV, truly able to have a debate. If only this opportunity had come before the elder Newlin died, that would have been twice as good. But then Cadia stopped. She had to stop, and actually think about this logically.

"What would you expect from me? Would I even be safe anymore?" She asked and sank back into her desk chair. "Could I keep my website?"

Nan Flanagan's face didn't change, not a single twitch of muscle. She was business through and through. "You can keep your website, but you may have to travel, do social events, interviews. As for safety, you'll have a guard, if you insist on going places alone."

Cadia nodded slowly but this offer didn't seem right somehow. "I don't have money to travel." She said. "Or I would have left Montpelier."

Nan said one word. "Complementary."

"Does it pay?" Cadia asked again. If it was a job and not just an opportunity, she would be more inclined to say yes.

The vampire woman nodded. "You will be given a company card for solely work related things, like attire, as well as a small sum each month no matter your activity during it." Nan elaborated.

Then Cadia asked her biggest question of all. "You do know that I'm only nineteen, right?"

That put a new expression on Nan's face. Shock and confusion mingled hilariously. Cadia could see where it came from. Her whole small town new that Cadia had her website, recognized her for it, and they were all still surprised that it was started when she was only seventeen. But that was technology nowadays, and Cadia always had a mind for fighting. She just found a way to focus that into debating for vampire rights when they came out.

"Well, let's keep that a secret." Nan cleared her throat when she regained composure. "Until a later date. Maybe to really shock the Newlin brat."

Cadia laughed, as she never expected Nan Flanagan, of all people, to be in her room calling anyone a brat. "Okay, I'll do it."

Nan uncrossed her arms. "Good. Now pack for a week, you're going to Shreveport in the morning for a broadcast with Steve Newlin at ten a.m. It is the only time he would agree to it and I can not travel far so quickly."

Cadia was surprised. They wanted her to go right away. She thought there would be time to quit her job at the market, say goodbye to her few friends, at the very least celebrate a new position. But she couldn't complain, this was exactly what she needed. A year or more of this and she could get any job in television she wanted, maybe a job in a large business, possibly even a political position years from now.

When she gave a nod Nan stopped staring her down. "Alright, a limo will pick you up at five a.m. sharp. It will take you to the news station, you will look acceptable, and you will not swear. I will see you tomorrow night."

Her mouth opened to complain but Nan and her vampire company were gone before she could blink. After a moment Cadia turned and rushed to plug her camera back in. She looked at her web page. Even with just static and silence, she had a few hundred viewers. She got her image back up on the sight and grinned wildly.

"Those of you who stuck around, spread the word. Tomorrow morning I'm going to be on live TV talking to Reverend Steve Newlin. Wish me luck!" She said excitedly and then truly ended her broadcast.

Comments flooded in, but she ran out of her room, not seeing a single one. In the kitchen she jumped into her mother, hugging her, and explained everything that just happened. They both cheered and while her mother began baking a cake, Cadia picked up the cell phone and called her dad, for the first time in weeks. It was the best phone conversation they had ever had, and he promised to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Five a.m. was a horrible time to wake up after a year of strictly going to bed at three in the morning and waking up at noon. Worse was that Cadia actually woke up at four to make sure she had everything that she needed for her first interview, and a week in Shreveport. She made sure she had a truly nice outfit, a collared shirt, blazer, skirt, but then everything else she packed was shirts from her website or band shirts, along with ripped jeans. It was all she really owned, so that company card she would be getting would go to great use.

The car was then early, so Cadia was soaking from a shower, a towel on her hair, and wear her pajamas because it was the first thing she could grab that wasn't packed. The driver looked at her like she was insane, but let her into the limo without question. She had planned to sleep in the limo, but then she got in it, realized it was her first time in one, and had to touch everything. She had opened and closed the dividing window between herself and the driver seven times without even realizing it.

Cadia was just over excited. And nervous. Which didn't really hit her until they reached Shreveport city limits, twenty minutes before her TV debut. She changed in the limo really quickly when she was told they would arrive in five minutes, sliding on her blazer last and looking professional save for a Cadia Talks sticker just poking out of under her lapel, barely noticeable.

The news station was swarming with people telling her what to do, where to go, what to say, and handing her coffee and bagels. They seemed just as nervous as her, as she turned down food and drink, scared she might puke. Thankfully they put her in the chair she would sit in several minutes early, a camera on her, so she had time to get used to it, hearing the regular news cast going on.

She took a deep breath just as they began to introduce her.

"Today we have the pleasure of meeting the American Vampire League's newest spokes person, Cadia Hanson, live in Shreveport, as well as Reverend Steve Newlin for our first group interview since the death of Theodore Newlin, live in Dallas."

Cadia was gestured at, at she could see herself, Steve Newlin, and the news anchor on a nearby TV screen. "Hello." Cadia nodded with false confidence in greeting, imagining this was like one of her livecasts, only with actual speaking rather than messages.

"Enjoying the sunny weather in Shreveport? Where are you filming, an underground bunker?" Steve Newlin asked instead of even trying to greet her.

Cadia bristled, offended, and sat up straighter. Her smile was fake. "It's quite lovely here, in the broadcasting room, actually. Very sunny." She retorted back and watched his face fall.

"My Lord, now what have the vampires done to you? You're human. They have tainted you with lies." Newlin preached with a shake of his head. He was worse than his father, nearly.

"Oh, quite the opposite. I have been a vampire rights activist long before I met any, and took this offer willingly." Cadia kept it nice. She was new and didn't need to lose her job on the first day. "It is an honor to speak to you, Reverend, and I am sorry to hear about you father."

Newlin did not look appreciative at all. "Why? You're supporting those who killed him." He would sneer if it didn't make him look like a villain.

Cadia dropped her smile. "Supposedly, and from every news cast, every story, the only people claiming it so outright is you, Reverend Newlin." She answered back, eyes on the camera, though she could easily glance at the monitor of him unnoticed.

"Because they did! They started World War 3!" He shouted at her.

"How can it be World War 3 when it seems America is the only one fighting this hard? Look at the statistics. I mean, Japan has fully accepted and embraced a new, intermingling life. They created True Blood for their vampire population." She went off exactly like she would in her own videos. "Spain offers it free to most. Britain has even come to terms, though not completely, and in the past have had a vampire in hierarchy."

Newlin ignored her facts. "Vampires are all the same! They will pool together no matter their country and kill us all, guaranteed! It'll be a pandemic!"

Cadia couldn't stop herself from wiping her hand over her face in annoyance. "Reverend Newlin, a pandemic is disease, I believe you mean pandemonium." She corrected him. "And how would you know the behavioral habits of a race you refuse to try and understand? We have lived among them for hundreds, thousands of year, and they have yet to band together and destroy a country for as little as one man like you are suggesting."

"There was nothing little about my father and his holy work. He was a man of God, and pariah-" Newlin stopped himself as he seemed to realize he mixed up his words.

Cadia smiled, truly. "Tell you what, reverend Newlin. I'll send you a dictionary and highlight some very choice words so the next to we talk, you can understand what you are saying." She offered, and actually planned to do so.

"Do not undermine me, you vampire sympathizer and woman of the devil!" Newlin yelled at her again.

"I don't have to undermine you, you seem to do pretty well of that on your own." Cadia said calmly, and watched as Newlin got up from his seat and his image was removed from the TV monitor.

The anchor woman began to talk about something else and a small group of people crowded Cadia. They congratulated her, patted her on the back, while removing her microphone and letting her stand. She let out a big breath when she realized that went pretty well for her. Only now she didn't know where to go next, not even if her limo was waiting for her to go to the hotel she would be staying at. Then, this was remedied as a tall man walked over to her.

"Cadia, I'm your bodyguard, Mickey." He said, and certainly fit the part. Muscled, wide, wearing a white shirt and plain black jeans. He shook Cadia's hand forcibly before holding out and envelope. "This is your AVL credit card. I have also been informed that you have to buy a cell phone today."

She cracked open the envelope and smiled at the blue and silver shining card. "Alright. Let's go then." Cadia bounced excitedly and they left to get into the limo that was indeed waiting for her.

* * *

That night at the hotel, Nan Flanagan appeared in Cadia's room half an hour after sunset. She didn't look impressed or disappointed, either, as she came in and sat at the end of Cadia's bed. Cadia had been eating, so she was sitting at the small hotel table, mouth full of chinese food. Mickey was across from her, shoveling it in. They got along pretty well for having twenty years between them and him being her bodyguard, of all things.

"You did very well today. I just watched your interview and will say that I made a good choice hiring you." Nan said like it was a truly painful chore to compliment Cadia. Especially since she said it while eyeing the Chinese food in disgust.

She swallowed and picked up a book next to her. "I already bought a dictionary to send to Newlin. Unless that's not allowed or something." Cadia only thought of that now, wondering if it was wrong of her, or affected the AVL in any way.

Nan just waved it away. "Entirely up to you, as long as you do not send him anything vulgar or troubling to the AVL. Do not put a return address, either, if you are worried about your safety."

Cadia nodded. That was logical. Nan went on to discuss business. Apparently there was a police raid at a vampire bar in Shreveport last night, but Nan found no reason to deal with it so quickly. But she also decided she didn't have to deal with it herself and told Cadia that tonight, she would be going in Nan's place to relay a message. Cadia was less scared of this than she was of her interview, despite it being her first time in a room full of vampires. And she had Micky, diminishing her worry completely.

"Also it will be good for you to meet the Sheriff in this district. If you stay with the AVL long then you will no doubt run into him, as well as others, quite a few times." Nan summed up as she stood. "I have a midnight interview with Australia so I will not see you again until tomorrow night."

In a flash of speed, Nan had left the room again. Cadia stabbed at her curry chicken and looked over at Mickey. "What do you wear to a vampire bar?" She asked him cluelessly.

He met her eyes, mouth full, talking around the wad of pork. "Black." He said and swallowed. "And leather."

"Oh." Cadia thought to what she had packed and was doubtful she would fit in. "Eh, I'll manage." She shrugged and finished eating.

When it was time to get ready to go to the bar, Fangtasia, Mickey informed her, she threw everything in her suitcase onto the hotel room floor. She grabbed a shirt someone had sent her from Las Vegas a year ago, black and with a neon color design meant to look like the sign outside a strip club. Then all she had was jeans, but one pair was almost black, though she didn't like them much because they were tight _everywhere. _Her default shoes were men's work boots, and they were all she brought other than the white flats she wore on TV.

She dressed and then waited for Mickey. He had left and promised to be back in ten minutes, but it had been twenty. Right when Cadia remembered she had his number in her new cell, he knocked on her hotel door as he left himself in with his key. He threw something at Cadia. It was a small, thin leather blazer that, if closed, would be still above her belly button. But it fit.

"Where'd you get this?" Cadia asked as she put it on, feeling a little better about her outfit now.

Mickey motioned her out of the room as he explained. "I have a sister. She said you can keep that." He said.

She thanked Mickey twice, once for him and then for his sister, as they walked to their rented car. It had been one of Mickey's tasks, earlier in the day. He drove them to the outskirts of Shreveport where, apparently, this club was. Cadia couldn't wonder how it was she would get in, being only nineteen, because when they got there Mickey took full charge. He bypassed the small line to walk in, and then spoke to the vampire checking IDs.

"We're here to see Eric Northman." He said and lifted his own ID. But Cadia saw it, it wasn't a drivers licence. It was an AVL badge and she sincerely hoped to get one soon. They looked different and probably didn't display age, as most holders were vampires.

The woman vampire just looked them over, taking extra time looking at Cadia. She felt like it was more of a sexual leer than a hungry one, which made her feel awkward.

"He's up there." She finally said and pointed to part of the bar. "Go on in."

Cadia stepped past, the female vampire lightly smacking her as as she did. It was shocking, and Cadia turned back, just long enough to see that Mickey noticed and was laughing about it. He caught Cadia's glare and then closely followed her up to the back part of the bar. Even to a human, it was obvious who Eric Northman, sheriff and bar owner, was, sitting on his throne.

She didn't notice much other than that show of arrogance until they got much closer. He had long blond hair, to his shoulders, a stony handsome face, etched with an expression of boredom, and blue eyes. A true image of a vampire, strong, tall, threatening. Cadia's heartbeat quickened as she stood right in front of him, but she had to think of work. She already knew what to say, and had written it down in case she forgot anything.

"Cadia Hanson." Eric drew out her name just as she opened her mouth to speak. She stopped upon seeing he wasn't done talking. "I saw your enthralling spat on the news today, by pure chance. What have I done to entice you into my club?"

She knew he was trying to mess with her the moment he kept speaking. To fluster her. She settled him with a glare. "On behalf of the AVL I'm supposed to tell you, and this is a perfect quote, 'keep a fucking eye on your fucking club, because next time it happens you'll lose more than your fucking title, sheriff.'" Cadia quoted Nan, but with less attitude and yelling.

"Yes, and tell Nan Flanagan I say hello as well." Eric mocked, obviously not threatened at all. Cadia nodded and began to shift her foot back to leave, but was stopped. "Oh, don't go quite yet. Come sit with me, and send your body guard away for a moment. You will be perfectly visible up here."

He gestured to the chair next to him. Cadia had been told to meet him, and didn't see any harm in it. She told Mickey to go to the bar and wait for her before sitting down. Once Mickey went away, Eric leaned closer to Cadia, smirking handsomely.

"You seem very used to vampires, Ms. Hanson. And such an activist, according to your website." Eric spoke. Cadia wasn't surprised he knew about her website. Mickey said that when he googled her name he had found it, so anyone else could. "How long have you been socializing with my kind?"

She didn't think anyone would ask her that. Honestly, her answer wasn't great, either. "About twenty-seven hours." She offered.

Nan was not the first vampire she ever met, truly. She knew one other. She spoke to the few who made it online to her site, if they dared comment, but she didn't count them. So all in all, the majority of her time with them was lately, with Nan Flanagan, then her ass smacked by the woman at the door of this club, and now she had met Eric. If he was surprised, though, it didn't show up on his face.

"And already so willing to trust us all." He seemed to say more for himself than anything else. He focused heavily on Cadia's eyes and she felt a little weird as she returned to look. "How sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

It took a moment as Eric leaned in closer for Cadia to realize what he was doing. Glamouring her. Upon knowing that, she forced herself to close her eyes and try and ignore what he was saying. His mouth moved in silence, but it took her a few seconds to make herself stop staring at his blue eyes. She didn't feel him anymore, and opened her eyes again a moment later.

Eric could have been any number of things - angry, surprised, confused - but he didn't show it. Cadia was beginning to notice that the vampires around her hid a lot of emotion. Smiling she put her hand on his cheek, her first time ever _touching_ a vampire, his skin cool and rough from stubble. And he let her.

"You shouldn't glamour me." Cadia whispered, getting closer to his ear, watching his face. "Because I'm really not as sweet as you may think."

His eyes flickered to hers, and then he also moved forward, right to her ear, exposed because her hair was pushed back behind her ear. "I beg to differ." Eric said as her hand moved from his cheek to his shoulder. "You smell _very_ sweet, little one."

Then Cadia heard a perfect click. just a small sound, right in her ear, that was close to startling her. She knew what is was, despite never hearing it or seeing the action. The vampire at her side had let his fangs show, and he was so close to her neck. This unsuppressed fear quicken her pulse, and she felt Eric laugh, though he was nearly silent, his shoulders moving under her hand.

"If you even dare to bite me," Cadia started and then took a deep breath the stabilize her shaking confidence. "don't expect me not to bite back."

Another click, and then Eric pulled away from her completely, fangless and smiling crookedly. "You intrigue me, little one. Please, on your way out, leave your phone number with Pam." He pointed at the woman vampire by the front door. "I shall call you if ever ever find myself in need of a _snack_."

Cadia stood, and without any form of a goodbye she walked through the bar towards Mickey, in sight and looking concerned. He asked her if she was alright and she just asked for a pen. As he got her one from a bartender, she picked up a Fangtasia coaster. Cardboard, flimsy, disposable. Perfectly small enough for her to write on and give to someone, as well. She wrote down her phone number and her first name, before telling Mickey they could leave.

Already knowing, it seemed, Pam just held out a hand as Cadia passed. As she gave up the coaster, the vampire gave her a wink, and then was walking away. Cadia and Mickey left.

* * *

The next two days Nan Flanagan visited Cadia, but there was nothing that she needed to do. So her and Mickey spent the day time thinking of more words to bookmark in the dictionary she bought, as well as eventually buying some more formal clothes for Cadia. She disliked shopping just as much as her bodyguard seemed to, so she went into the first woman's wear store in the mall and asked a salesperson to just find her three professional outfits, in her size, so she didn't have to try anything on or look too hard.

Other than that, they had takeout and pizza, watched movies in the hotel, and waited for Nan to tell them what they had to do for the next twenty-four hours. The third night, Nan gave Cadia an AVL ID, with no age on it, so she could get past any vampire for later business. But she said they had nothing for her to do just yet, but tomorrow night Nan was leaving, and some other AVL members would take over for her.

Once Nan left, Mickey got up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm going to bed." He said. Cadia let him leave, since his room was just three down if she needed him.

Alone, Cadia changed into what were constituting as her pajamas, since she forgot those at home, of all things. A tank top she had bought blindly, and a pair of fleece shorts she had packed thinking they were pajama pants. Then she just got onto her bed with her laptop, planning to reply to as much of her e-mails and site comments as she could before falling asleep at her usual three a.m.

It was after midnight when her cell phone rang, vibrating by her foot on the bed. She answered it. "Hello?"

The rumbling, familiar voice from a few days ago spoke into it. "You should come visit me." Eric Northman said in an alluring way.

"No, I shouldn't." Cadia answered after a pause.

"And why not?" She was questioned, his voice stiff. She couldn't understand why he would even want her to. Her blood couldn't be much different from any willing girl he could get.

Her mind came up with ten different excuses before she just said one. "My bodyguard is asleep." And she didn't exactly want to be eaten.

Eric left out a sound as if this was the best news he received all night. "Good, I didn't want him to come with you."

"I'm not going anywhere tonight, Mr. Northman, I am very busy." She continued to deny him, beginning to reply to yet another e-mail.

He had paused. Then he spoke low and quick. "I'm coming to you."

Cadia stopped typing, alarmed. "No, don't!" She called quickly, looking at her hotel door. A few seconds later she realized she had spoken to a dead line. Eric had already hung up the phone.

She hung up her phone and forced herself not to panic. She just didn't have to answer the door, if he even knew where she was. Well, of course he knew where she was, not only was he a vampire, but plain humans knew where she was. A few had shown up at the hotel before, wanting to talk to her, though she was convinced to refuse by Mickey.

She made herself ignore that Eric was coming and looked back at her laptop. Only, she had forgotten her train of thought so her half completed reply made no sense. It made her feel guilty, but she actually deleted the e-mail she was responding to and stared blankly at her inbox. She didn't know for how long, but she was startled by a firm knock on the door.

Cadia got off her bed slowly. "Who is it?" She called even though she knew immediately that it was Eric.

He could come right in, breaking the lock and chain, but he stayed out in the hall. "It's Eric. Let me in." He said in a low voice.

"Can't. Very busy." She repeated to him. Despite herself she took a few steps towards the door. If anything she could look through the peephole to see if he left.

His voice stilled her, a slight anger in it. "I can get in on my own, but if you let me in, I will with hold from ripping your artery open."

The was convincing. Cadia sighed and moved to the door fully. She undid the lock, and then the chain. Her hand almost reached the knob when she saw the biggest spider in the history of spiders. It was almost furry, with a black body, bigger than the end of her thumb. A scream slipped out and she jumped back from the door. When Eric officially let himself in, she was standing on her bed, still screaming.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Cadia screamed and pointed at the half open door. As Eric began to look at the half closed door Mickey suddenly ran in, wearing no pants and a ratty shirt. "Kill it with fire!"

Mickey tried to firgure out why Eric was there, but Cadia was still freaking out. She had a large irrational fear of spiders. It seemed the vampire was getting fed up with searching as he closed the door fully. The spider had moved higher up. Eric stopped when he saw it and turned to her.

"You are screaming murder over a spider?" He asked with a light of amusement in his eyes.

She had backed up all the way to the headboard of the bed, nodding frantically. "Just kill it!" She yelled at the two men.

Mickey's hand went out to just smash it. "Stop!" She screamed. Eric grabbed Mickey to stop him. "Don't kill it in here! It's bad juju! Other spiders will seek revenge!"

Now it was Mickey who looked at her like she was insane. But Eric scooped up ther large black spider in his hands. In a blur, with a small wind, the door had thrown open and he was gone. She stayed pressed tightly against the wall, breathing heavily, relieved that monsterous bug was gone. But her relief couldn't last as Mickey turned on her with an extremely stern look.

"Why is the vampire here? He's the one from the bar, right?" He drilled into her immediately.

Cadia sank into an awkward sitting position and sighed. She was slightly annoyed with him, which was a first in the days they'd been together. "He's visiting! It's fine." She said in an obviously strained voice.

Mickey looked prepared to complain further but Eric had come back into the hotel room, walking at a perfectly normal speed. Then he shut his mouth before speaking any more. "Cadia, am I staying here or going back to my room?" He asked her, not looking pleased.

"Your room. Go away." Her voice cracked halfway through the order, but Mickey walked out. Not before straightening up, standing two inches taller than even the tall vampire, and giving him a glare.

In one quick move the door was closed and Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into Cadia's eyes. She huffed and fixed her awkward position as her legs became strained. As she moved, Eric slid his hand over her knee.

"You are truly entertaining, little one." He told her in a quiet voice, lips quirking up in amusement. She didn't feel to reassured, but was distracted by his cool hand on her knee, resting firmly, but still light. "You brave vampires and risk a lot to speak out, offending thousands, but are deathly afraid of a small spider."

He leaned, more weight on her knee, but not a disruption at all. Then his other hand was on her neck, his thumb stroking over her pulse. "I didn't kill it, just so you are aware. It can easily come back for you."

Then he seemed to take delight as her pulse raced at his words. Cadia frowned when she realized he was just messing with her and pushed him away. She scrambled off the bed, taking her lap top and going to sit by the window. Eric chuckled and sat where she previously was against the head board. From across the room she glared at him.

"I was going to thank you _very thoroughly_." She said to him, forcing her last two words to come out with insinuation. Eric stared on at her with curiosity as to the rest of what she was saying. "But you just ruined it."

Any expression fell from his outward appearance. "Shall I convince you otherwise?" He asked in his own suggestive voice.

Cadia felt the goosebumps raise over her arms at the simple sound of it. Before he could actually attempt to convince her, or maybe just to save herself from having to look at his handsome exterior, she looked down at her laptop screen. Still left on her e-mail, but she exited out of that. It was best not to take the chance of Eric snooping, as among the mail from her sight were more personal things. She got away with ten seconds of lazily reading an online newspaper when the vampire on her bed disrupted her.

"Will you be ignoring me all night?" He questioned.

She really thought about it. It was near midnight now. Sunrise was roughly six thirty, but Cadia had been falling asleep at four lately. At best, she would only have to ignore him for four hours, unless he gave up and left earlier. She gave an unconvincing shrug.

"Likely."

"I don't like being ignored."

At vampire speed he had grabbed her, and all Cadia was really aware of was being thrown onto the bed. She let out this squeak sound as her head hit the pillow. Before she could squirm away his knees were on either side of her hips, and she was pinned under his muscled body. He wore a suit jacket and a shirt, but it was still obvious how fit he was. Her hands had been at her sides but in her confusion of what was happening she had gripped his jeans where his knees were.

Eric leaned over her with a smirk, his slightly long blonde hair falling around his face. "What a lovely position we're in." He spoke suddenly, the hand not supporting his upper body sliding over her side. "What shall we do now, little one?"

Her next breath was shaky and shameful. Her warm face told her she was blushing. "I-I don't know..." She whispered.

"How about a good fuck?" He said crudely.

Cadia squirmed, only ending up moving down the bed and further under Eric. "What's the minimum I have to do to get you to leave me be?" She pleaded.

He full on grinned and moved down, not even an inch from her mouth. "Tell me no."

Then he finally made a connection. His mouth seered against hers even though his body temperature was lower. Cadia whined into the start of the kiss, her skin tingling as his hands found her exposed side. When she had moved before her shirt had ridden up, and Eric seemed to enjoy that fact, finger tips ghosting over her stomach as his mouth moved on hers. Then, gently, he bit her lip.

That was what triggered Cadia's overactive mind. He had done it with normal teeth, but the idea of his fangs coming out was uncomforting, slightly. Especially when the last time she saw him he said he would only call for a snack. She was one thousand percent FOR vampire rights, but that did not mean she was so willing to let this one bite her that easily. His hands were just pushing up her shirt when she was abe to force her mouth from his, hands pushing hard againsr his shoulders.

"_No_." She let out quickly, though it came out in a slight moan.

True to his word, whatever it may have been, Eric got up and moved to the side of the bed. Cadia let out a deep breath and stayed frozen where she was, with only the ceiling in her view.

"I thought I had more time until you denied me." Eric told her and stood. He straightened out his clothes and hair before looking down at her. "But you look like you could use a little more. Shall I continue once more?"

Cadia shood her head and sat up. Suddenly she felt it, the head rush, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm done."

When she opened her eyes again, he was still in her room, but not looking at her. He was looking among her clothing, which had managed to still live on the floor after she had thrown her entire wardrobe around. Her band shirts, web shirts, and other logo covered shirts were all over. Blue, red, black, green, and every other color.

"I see you are not the most feminine of girls." He mocked and kicked around a few, seeing her jeans as well.

She was not ready for the change in subject. With a shake of her head che forced out thoughts of kissing and touching, looking at her clothes. All she had bought, the nice clothes for work, were hanging in the closet. But this was the first time she really realized how many shirts she owned.

"It's expensive to wear cute clothes." She explained quietly, worn out and still feeling her throat buzz from screaming earlier. "Most of my shirts are boys shirts. They're cheap, and some of them people have given me. I can't afford lacey tops and skirts."

Eric looked away from the mess to her. "Shame. You look very lovely now, showing a bit of skin." Then she remembered her shorts and tank top. She hadn't even been wearing a bra, and she blushed.

He said nothing else, and she didn't gain the nerve to tell him off or comment. Eric just nodded at her before leaving the hotel room. Cadia relaxed, but only after ten minutes. She went to bed much earlier than usual, if only to keep from thinking about Eric forcing himself on her.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, first author's note. Just thanks so much to those of you who actually review! Also, a bit of Eric, just a kiss, and no glamouring... I'll save that for later. Next chapter has a little Eric awesomeness as well, as will all the rest, for the most part. That's the point, though, of an Eric romance fic, right? To actually have him in it :D Please keep reading and reviewing, everyone! I truly love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Another day had passed before Cadia was told that it would be okay for her to go home. Mickey would be going with her, and according to Nan Flanagan, her mother had already agreed to let Mickey live in their spare room. It seemed like a lot to ask him, to be her all time body guard, and even leave his home and sister. But he was willing and kind the her, and Cadia had to admit that she was very used to him after a week.

They were in the car, not a limo this time, for the four hour drive back to Montpelier. Mickey was driving, and Cadia ain the passenger seat. They talked very little, mostly listening to music on the radio. Even though he had her address when they got to town, he still had to hae her give him directions to her house. The sun was just setting when they pulled into her driveway. Her mother's car was next to an unfamiliar one in the open garage as Mickey parked.

Cadia was confused as she got out of the car. Usually she'd get her suitcase, but she was curious and jogged up to the house. It was unlocked, which was usual if her mother was home, so she let herself in. No one met her at the door, but she heard voices coming from the living room. She was down the hall when Mickey came in after her. When she turned the corner to the living room a smile painted itself on her face.

"Daddy!" She yelled and threw herself into the man's arms. It had been months since she had seen him, a week since they even talked, and usually they were fighting because he hadn't visited. But now he was here. "I've missed you."

He squeezed her back, but not as hard as he could. Cadia was painfully aware of that even though she didn't want to be. "I know, honey. I'm sorry. It's really hard to travel for me, though." He told her.

She closed her eyes and held onto him for a little longer. "I know. Why the hell did you have to become a vampire in Arizona?" She asked with a sad scoff.

The one vampire she really knew, and it was in her family. It was why she never saw him, he never visited, and why she was always proud of her work. Three months after Cadia had started talking about vampires on the internet, at the beginning of Cadia Speaks, he was mugged and nearly killed when visiting his brother. Then when she learned that he was turned, it only convinced her further to speak out, for her dad who couldn't come home, so that he could stay with his maker and live a true night life.

Her dad just laughed at her response and they let go of each other. While she had her eyes closed Mickey had followed her to the room and stood in the door way. Both her parents had been looking at him, which was why Cadia even noticed him there in the first place.

"Oh, guys, this is Mickey, my bodyguard. Mickey, my parents, Joan and Gerard." She introduced with a pointing finger. Mickey shook hands with both of them, and by the way he stiffened carefully it was obvious he heard her say her father was a vampire.

"Lovely to meet you." Joan said gently as her hand was taken second. "I made dinner, you two. Come on, let's eat."

Cadia laughed as they were herded into the kitchen. Joan took several steaming things from the simply warm oven, set there to stay fresh likely. She made three plates full while Gerard got himself a Trublood from the fridge, as if they kept it stocked. Cadia wondered how long, exactly, her dad had been in town, but she didn't think to ask as he heated it up. Then as both her parents sat down, food on the table, it looked almost as if she had a full family for the first time in two years, even with Mickey there.

* * *

Three days home and Cadia would have thought that her time in Shreveport easily could have been a dream if she didn't see Mickey daily. Nan hadn't bothered to called her, and she went back to making videos. But at the same time so much had felt different. Gerard was till at her house, and apparently he planned to stay until she left again. He slept in the basement, which had a small window that he covered.

Then there was the attention she got when she went into town, as well as this constantly awaking memory of how Eric had kissed her. But she had mastered not thinking about it long. It was an easily suppressed memory, because he was rude and teased her. Despite the fact that she found him attractive, his attitude shined through enough to keep her indifferent.

But another familiar thing also kept her mind busy. Three days home, and she had plans to go out with her friend Kelly. Not that there was a whole lot to do in Montpelier, but at the very least she would eat and walk around with Kelly. She left her house at almost noon, convincing Mickey that she didn't need him for this. So she walked to the diner that they agreed to meet at. Kelly was already there when Cadia arrived.

"Hi! My famous friend!" Kelly laughed loudly and held up her hand. Out of pure natural reaction, Cadia fulfilled the potential high five and sat down at the booth with the tall blonde girl.

Then her age truly hit her. Cadia was barely six months out of school, only just nineteen. Kelly still had one year to go, since she was younger. And yet so much was happening that should have her panicked. Even she could not see how she could possibly be handling it all so well. That's why she didn't know how to answer Kelly when she asked:

"So, has it felt like one giant panic attack?" Her chin rested in her hand and she tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. "I would be freaking out. I saw your news cast and you seemed pretty cool, but..."

The trailing off was natural, like Kelly didn't need to say anything else. "Um, not really." Cadia said after a long pause. "I was nervous before the interview, but other than that I really only freaked out once, over a spider." She admitted.

Kelly laughed at her irrational fear and Cadia almost pointed out Kelly was the same, over whales of all things. "Well, alright. BUt I haven't seen you in two weeks. What's new?"

Cadia and Kelly talked. About Cadia's job, in detail, her time in Shreveport, sans anything Eric related, her body guard, and her father coming to visit, though she had to leave some things out. Of all the things that she had told her friend over the long years, it seemed impossible to mention that he was a vampire. She knew Kelly supported her, and thought what she said was right, but Kelly had said more than once that she didn't know if she could ever meet a vampire. It seemed scary to her.

They also ate. Diner food was a thousand times better than take out. After lunch, Kelly convinced Cadia to go to a new clothing store that had opened in the middle of Cadia's working week. Apparently even the skirt wearing, clothing obsessed Kelly hadn't been there yet. It was only a few more blocks away from where they were, and they walked together, chatting along the way.

The store itself was colorful inside. Obviously for girls. Cadia didn't see a single t-shirt around as they walked in. Immediately she knew everything would be too expensive for her, and probably something she would love to wear, but never have the chance too. It almost ruined the trip, as she helped Kelly find clothes and watched her friend put on things, knowing that Kelly could afford it all if she wanted. She was luckier than Cadia, who save up for years just to buy her cheap video camera and the laptop her mother was still helping her make payments on.

Hopefully when she got paid at the end of the month, it would be enough to help her situation. Pay off her laptop, repair her taped video camera, maybe even replace it. Possibly move out of her mother's house. But it would most likely be months until she could even think of doing any of that, let alone buying clothes, as she still did not know what it was she was going to get paid.

But the shopping did get more fun as Kelly made her put on some of the more ridiculous clothing. They would look like idiots, wearing feathered shirts and hats or scarves too hot for Louisiana heat. Either way Cadia was feeling better, and soon she had spent almost a full hour and a half goofing off in this store. Then Kelly bought some things, using a credit card her dad would pay for, and Cadia said goodbye. She wanted to get home before three, which was the time Mickey said he would begin calling her every five seconds with worry if she didn't call him first.

When she walked up to her house the UPS truck had been parked in front of it. "Hey there, Cadia!" Called the UPS man, also the mail man's cousin, Harry Westworth.

Cadia smiled and walked over to him. "Hello, Harry. What are you delivering?" She asked. She knew him from the many times she had ordered things online or someone she got close to over the internet wanted to give her a gift.

"A big box with your name on it." He smiled as he opened the back of the truck. Cadia stood there as he climbed in and found it. "No return address though. You expecting anything?"

It was over a month since she ordered anything, and that already arrived long ago. "No, nothing." She told him.

He came down awkwardly, holding the large package. Likely three foot by three foot, and four feet tall. "It's not too heavy, but would you like me to bring it up to the door?" He asked her kindly, smiling.

"No thank you, Harry. I can just sign for it." Cadia took the package, feeling that it was heavy but still highly manageable. She put it down as Harry went and got his clipboard.

She signed her name in looping letters, ones that she had practiced for months to make look nice. After all, her looping digital signature was on the bottom of her wedpage. It had to look nice before she dared post it there. Then Harry left, and she took the large box up to the front door. She waited to open it until after she had said hello to Mickey and her mother, who were pleasantly getting along - it seemed Mickey was just a people person, as he even got on well with Gerard.

Her thumb nail was sharp enough to go through the clear packing tape. She opened it slowly, wondering what could be inside and wondering where in the world it had come from. As the last flap lifted she realized exactly what was on top. Clothes. A sweet pink shirt and a sundress, as well as a deep blue tank top. Cadia was surprised and took those out.

More clothes like underneath. Adorable clothes in an assortment of colors and styles. Tank tops, blouses, shirts with lovely sleeves and odd design and sequins on two. Skirts, dresses shorts, leggings, fishnets. And then a few small sweaters were mixed in the mess. A whole new wardrobe, and as she reached the bottom, Cadia knew there was more under that layer of thick tissue paper.

There were shoes. Fifteen pairs of shoes. Five were heels, three were sneakers, two pairs of boots, and the rest were flat slip ons. Under a pair of wedge heels was a piece of paper, a small folded note.

Cadia took it and was quick to open it, now that her curiosity had peaked, as well as her gratefulness. All these clothes, so cute and wonderful, almost made her want to cry. And in the note only a few words were spared.

_'Cadia,_

_You looked delectable in my club, but I prefer to never see you in pants again._

_-Eric Northman'_

She could honestly kill the man for wasting money, likely having an ulterior motive for buying her things. It seemed like that would be his way. But at the same time she could kiss him. Everything was more than she could ever ask for, likely expensive, but so nice. Sure, she liked her t-shirts, but it would feel amazing not to wear a shirt with a logo like a human billboard.

Cadia felt a happiness swell in her and she went to her door, just standing barely outside it. "Mom! Come here!" She yelled and the went back into her room. As she hap unpacked the box she had only laid the clothing out, and it looked like a display once she moved the box from the middle of her room.

Joan came in a minute later. "What is it?" She asked before seeing the state Cadia's room was in. As she did, her mouth fell open in pleasant shock, and Cadia was certain there were tears in her eyes. "Where did you get all this from?"

Lie, she thought. Lying is best in this situation. "From work. A gift." She said and was glad Mickey hadn't followed Joan to over hear it. He would know that the AVL would do no such thing in two seconds flat.

"Honey, this is amazing!" Joan cried and pulled her daughter into a hug. It was quick, and then she was back to looking around at all the clothes on the floor. "Oh, honey, put it all away before they get ruined. I'm happy for you but I will whoop your butt if you don't treat it all nicely."

Cadia laughed and her mother left the room after telling her what time dinner would be. Before deciding on where she would put it all, Cadia impulsively changed into an outfit. Then she had to sort out her closet. All the t-shirts were taken off the hangers to be replaced by the nicer clothes. So then the discarded shirts were folded and put in a wheeled box under her bed that had been holding all her building blocks from when she was a kid.

Those had nowhere to go, so she spent a good deal of time after putting her skirts in a half full drawer of her dresser using the blocks. She decided to make a stage in her closet, with different levels, to put her shoes on. It looked good enough by the time her mother called her down for dinner. She went down and, when asked, did a spin for Joan and Mickey.

Some time after dinner, as Cadia was once again e-mailing people, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered without looking at her caller ID.

"Hello, little one. Did you get my package?" Asked the familiarly charming voice. The hair on the back of her neck raised slightly.

"Eric." She stated in way of greeting, trying to ignore it. "I did, and I'm not sure whether or not to thank you for it yet. Who bought the clothes?"

He didn't seem like he wanted to answer her question at the tone of his voice, but he gave it away either way. "I hired three women to do so at my expense. Your size was easy to guess, _little _one." The nickname had so many meanings now.

Cadia stopped writing her e-mail to go lie on her bed. "And what if I hate them? What if they're not my style?" She spoke with heavy mocking. Since he could tease her, she would tease him.

The smirk could be heard in his voice. "I looked over each item myself. They will look good on you, though I am more a fan of black and red myself. But let it be known there were a few things I had to reject from the choices given." He told her.

"Yeah, like the pants." She joked and laughed. Eric did not laugh with her, but she didn't let herself be self conscious about it. He didn't seem like he was easily humored into a chuckle. "Well, I guess I will say thank you, about a thousand times thank you, but only if you tell me _why_ you bought them for me."

The answer was immediate, and without seeing his face, his tone was unreadable. "Because you will be mine, Cadia. One day."

She was startled. She wondered what those words meant. In what way he meant them. In a whisper, she said, "We'll see." And then she hung up.

* * *

**AN: Awww, I'm getting so much review love. I also have these four readers who have not only read this story, but the single chapter of my other, and thanks to you all. You keep reviewing every chapter, and it makes me happy. I will keep posting as often as I can, which will be whenever I'm bored really, because I have already written up to chapter seven :D So keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Cadia had three more weeks of going back and forth from her house. Three days in New York, meeting AVL people and spending a lot of time helping them create a file on her, as one of their only human members. Then back at home she had an interview over the phone with a newspaper in Florida that some AVL secretary had set up. Two more days in Los Angeles for a live debate, where she actually sat in a room with the person rather than over a connection like with Newlin. Then home for a little longer before she had to travel to New Orleans to make a statement on a vampire related crime.

She was back home for a single night when her paycheck came in the mail. It's envelope was decorated with an AVL symbol and not only had her name, but her AVL member number. When it came it was lunch, Mickey still asleep, so Cadia only had Joan to witness this with her. It felt like the moment of truth. Her very first paycheck that wouldn't be for bagging groceries and mopping spills.

Her hands were shaking just slightly, her mother looming over her shoulder, and she opened it. Then she slid the check out, unfolded it, and her mouth fell open. Three thousand dollars. A full three thousand, after taxes, and not a penny off. Joan took it out of her hands and let out a full sob at the sight of it. The most the market ever paid Cadia a month was six hundred, and then taxes were pulled out of that, the rest going to payments on her computer, any website that demanded money, a few groceries, and then the lucky ten to fifty dollars left went into her savings.

"Oh my God!" Joan yelled and jumped up from the kitchen table. Cadia felt like doing the same, but her legs felt like they were lade of wood. There was no chance she was going to move right then. "Cadia, this is incredible! You can pay off the last two hundred on your laptop, and you can fix that damn camera of yours. I'm tired of seeing you used that duct taped piece of junk."

Cadia looked up at her mother. "Well, yeah, but doesn't this seem wrong to you?" She asked her. "It's a lot of money. I thought I would be getting just a little more than I make at the market, you know?"

"Honey, it's a blessing." Joan preached, putting the check down to hold her daughter's face. Cadia just kept frowning, looking into her mother's brown eyes. "This money, you deserve it. I haven't been able to do much for you, I know that, especially since your dad was turned, but you deserve so much more. Just know that."

She let go of Cadia. "But mom, I'm happy either way." Cadia added. "And I don't feel right about this. I'm going to call Nan Flanagan about this before I even bother doing anything with the check, alright?"

Joan sat back down and placed her hands in her own lap. "Of course. Whatever you think is right." She agreed eventually.

Of course she couldn't exactly call until a while after sunset. So until then Cadia felt uncomfortable. In her room, the living room, and when she begrudgingly agreed to go out with her mother and Mickey in celebration. She may have been over paid, her mom told her, but she still was paid, and had a job. That was enough to go out for.

It was an hour after sunset that she decided it would be best to call Nan Flanagan then. The phone rang, and Cadia had already determined from experience that the best way to talk to Nan was to be brazen about it. So when the vampire answered, Cadia was sitting up straight as a rod, as if posture would enhance her confident voice.

"You paid me too much." She said without greeting.

Nan didn't seem surprised or offended at the call. "Yes, I'm sure you were paid too much, but it is not up to me." She told Cadia as if distracted with something.

Cadia never thought that Nan wouldn't be involved in her pay check. She only assumed that Nan was the one giving her too much money. "Well, then, tell me who it is up to."

"Someone who won't even bother to talk to you, I'm sure." Nan insulted with the same distraction. She had better things to do. "Just take the damn money. Also, I have nothing for you to do for two weeks."

Then Nan hung up the phone, like that was the solution to everything. Cadia childishly stuck her tongue out at her phone. It began to ring in her hand and she sucked her tongue back in, as if it would be Nan reprimanding her for the action. Until Cadia realized that was insane, Nan couldn't see her. Plus the caller ID gave away that it was Eric Northman, calling her again.

Again, because Cadia had been ignoring his calls for nearly a week. He gave her a ring every night, at least twice a night, for six days now. At first she just thought that it was to harass yet another thank you out of her. After giving her the clothes he called her three days just to hear her say it and hang up again. But the more he called now, the more she began to worry. Either something was wrong, he was desperate, or he was angry with her for some unknown reason.

The ringing was about to end, Cadia knew it, and she hit the answer button. She panicked at her action but held it up to her ear. "What do you want, Eric?"

"Come visit me." He stated over the phone. She almost outwardly whined at how immediate her body reacted to his voice. A chill struck through her. "I have not seen you since we shared a wonderful kiss, and I grow bored of the humans here."

It wasn't flattering at all, to hear the only reason he wanted to see her was that he was bored. "Wow, that's tempting, but no thanks. I'll save myself the pain and agony and headache of seeing you and just stay home." She still felt hard and confident, like talking to Nan made her feel. That would be helpful talking to Eric.

Eric sounded amused. "Shall I come to you, like last time? Seems promising." He teased her.

"No, you come to my house and I can keep you out." Cadia mentioned pointedly. "And I have my bodyguard with me."

"Oh yes, him. When you come to visit, do leave him behind." He told her.

She frowned. She wasn't supposed to go anywhere without him. Not that she listened to that rule a whole lot. She barely spent a moment with him when at home now, going out freely, and once in New York she went to get them food once, when he was still asleep. But still, driving to Shreveport and staying for who knows how long truly broke that rule. Then she found a good excuse to stay home.

"I don't have a car." She blurted out.

A second passed. "I'm sure I can find you a car, or a driver. Perhaps I will even pick you up myself." Eric said with awe-worthy confidence. As if he knew Cadia would be in Shreveport that night somehow.

"Yeah, right. The moment we got back to Shreveport you would just have to go to sleep." She said. Eight hours in a car, for him, would get him back in Shreveport maybe an hour or two before sunrise.

"You've obviously never seen me drive, little one." He continued. "I could get you here in four, maybe five hours. Then we would have half the night."

Cadia wanted to know how. She was interested, and oddly excited. "Is that a bet?" She interrogated.

Eric actually chuckled at her. "Yes, it is."

She took it incredibly serious. Bets always turned out fun for her, and she couldn't resist. If anything she could just be entertained and turn down the offer to go to Shreveport when he arrived late.

"Alright." She began. "It's almost nine now. If you're not here by eleven thirty, I'm not going, and if we aren't in Shreveport by two, you buy me a car."

A pause. "Buy you a car?" Eric repeated. "Alright, fine. But if I win this bet, little one, you let me bite you."

She paused even longer than he did. She didn't know if she could agree to that. But, as she wet her lips, she was nearly sure she would win.

"Fine, but remember. I'll bite back." Cadia eventually gave in.

"See you soon." Eric then hung up.

Cadia felt panic for a moment, but pushed it back. This likely wouldn't turn out well, if he did managed to make it to her house on time. But that was unlikely, wasn't it?

* * *

At eleven Cadia was feeling really unsure of herself as she wore a blue shirt and pulled on a white, lace sleeved shirt. She packed her old school bag just in case, wondering if she should give Eric some leeway. Like if he was just half an hour late, perhaps she would go either way. But the final bet she would be stern about. Once she packed, only for two days at best, she wrote a note for Mickey and Joan, also just in case.

It said, mostly, not to worry, she'd call in the day, and would be home in two days. It explained that she just wanted a mini vacation. She also promised not to do anything for Mickey's sake, and spent a line or two begging him not to tell anyone at the AVL she left just in case they worried. If Eric showed up, she would tape the note to the fridge.

She was debating to herself whether or not to take her laptop with her when she heard a gentle knocking. It was far away, the front door. She grabbed her bag and checked the time. Eleven thirty-two. He was two minutes late, but Cadia ran through the house to tape the note on the door either way. When she opened the door and he was on the other side, she didn't bother with pleasantries before stepping out and locking her door.

Then Cadia stood on her porch looking up at him. "You're late." She said plainly, and then smiled after a moment. "Let's go."

Eric smiled as well and led the way to his car. Cadia wasn't surprised to see it was expensive. A red Mercedes that he opened the passenger door to for her. She got in and shoved her bag down between her feet. Eric was in the front seat with vampire speed, turning on the car. She was already anticipating his speeding and kept calm as he peeled out of her driveway. She just hoped it didn't wake her mother or Mickey.

"Why have you decided to come with me if I was late?" Eric asked after a little while. The very moment they were out of Montpelier, it seemed.

Cadia looked over at him from her seat. "Two minutes. Plus, I'm going by my clock, and I don't know if yours has a different time." She answered.

"It does." He said and pointed at the dash board. The small clack was lit, and Cadia leaned to read it. Only Eleven twenty-nine. "But we'll go by your clock, if you like."

She almost preferred that, but didn't agree or deny it aloud. Instead she slouched silently and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. "Be careful not to get pulled over, or you really won't make it." She eventually spoke.

Eric glanced at her and then tensed. He looked forward, hands clenching the steering wheel, and he let out a low growl. Cadia was confused and gave him a worried look. What she said was meant to be in humor, and she really hoped he wasn't mad at her for that. But there was nothing else she had done. It didn't make any sense to her until Eric unclenched his jaw to talk to her.

"You're skirt has ridden up." He spoke as if it strained him. It was nearly threatening and startled Cadia. "It is very tempting."

She fixed her skirt, covering only three extra inches of thigh. It wasn't as if she even had anything to look at. She was too thin, had small boobs, and maybe as much curves to her as a dog had. In her entire life no guy had even entertained the thought of going out with her, either. Though part of that could be to her old haircut, when it was choppy and looked like she had mange.

After the moment had passed Cadia actually laughed. "What's wrong with you? That was about as much leg as my shorts showed when you came to my hotel room." She mentioned to him.

"Yes, but the ease in which a skirt come off entices me." He didn't look at her. Cadia slid her skirt up those few inches again, and he still didn't look. "I know what you're doing, little one, and it will not end well for you if your continue."

"I know you know." Cadia left her skirt hiked up because it wasn't showing an uncomfortable amount of skin. Next to her the vampire grumbled in a whole different language.

It was honestly just entertaining. Even for the girl who had never in her life had a member of the male race so interested in her. It made her feel like one of those flirty girls in the movies, and it was empowering. Especially when she unintentionally uncrossed and then crossed her legs again and Eric watched the movement carefully. She smiled at him when he caught her eye, before he looked back at the road.

Then silence fell between them. Cadia was slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time she didn't have time to focus on that feeling. She was far too distracted by how fast he was driving, and that she didn't really recognize the car drive from last time she was in Shreveport. Maybe too much time had passed, or possibly Eric was actually taking a different route. And then when the slight worry of their speed and confusion of their route wore off, Cadia was just bored.

She had lost track of herself but it was not long before she felt a familiar sensation. A hand was shaking her awake, gentle on her thigh. It was intruding and Cadia woke up unwillingly and stretched with a moan, constricted by the seatbelt. She opened her eyes and saw that the road in front was clear and they still seemed to be on the highway.

"What's going on?" Cadia asked quietly, leaning in her seat closer to Eric. It just felt more comfortable to press into his arm than sit normally in her seat.

He allowed her to lean against him. "We're almost there." Eric mentioned flatly. Then, like it was important news, he added, "I like your bra. Lace suits you."

Cadia was alarmed and sat up straight. But when she looked down her shirt was perfectly fine. It wasn't even one of the low cut ones that Eric had given her. Before she could ask him how he knew that, he freely gave the answer with a smirk.

"I looked intentionally." Cadia settled him with a glare. "Now go back to leaning on me. I think I liked it."

She ignored the demand and crossed her arms over her chest. The first time a man had seen her bra, and not only was she asleep for it, but it had to be Eric. Obnoxious, annoying, rude, handsome, exciting Eric. He chuckled at her reaction and she realized her thoughts, blushing.

"You just ran away with me, and you're worried about me seeing your bra." He retorted.

Cadia looked away from him. "I didn't run away. I came because we made a bet, and I'm stubborn."

"You just want to get a car out of me." Eric glanced at her, not that she saw it. She was focused on looking out the window and refused to know what his face would tell her.

"That's only if you don't make it in time." She said and saw lights ahead. They were nearly there, and Cadia had no idea what time it was.

"I know." He agreed calmly. "But look at the time, little one."

It was easier just to look at his car clock, knowing her phone was four minutes faster. But even by his clock, they were late. It was officially one minute after two in the morning. Cadia sat straight in her seat, just as they got to the first street of buildings and lights of Shreveport. "I won the bet!"

Eric sat there, calm as can be. "So you did." He said and slowed down. For the first time she was aware of, he went the speed limit. "I will buy you a car, or you can have this one. I'm not particularly attached to it."

"It's more satisfying, almost, to take your car." She grinned after a moment, running her hands over the dash board. It was also incredibly exciting to think that she could own a Mercedes. A bright red, expensive Mercedes.

He said nothing, but Cadia saw his half a smile. He just drove them to Fangtasia, which still had a slow flow of people entering and exiting the bar. Before getting out of the car Eric gave her the car key, a single ring on it. Cadia felt like it was a trophy of some sort, and she put the key onto the chain she always wore around her neck, though there was nothing on it. Then she got out with Eric to go into the club.


End file.
